Almost Lover
by CutelittleWitch
Summary: Bella y Edward eran perfectos el uno para el otro ,hasta que Edward se fue. ¿Que pasara cuando Edward vuelva depues de 1 año y medio y se de cuenta que Bella ya no es la misma chica de la cual estaba enamorado ,podra contarle su secreto y tener su perdon
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : Viviendo por inercia

Bella Pvo

-Cielo despierta vas a llegar tarde al instituto.-me levante bruscamente y eso hizo que la cabeza me doliera y veía todo borroso a mi nunca llegaba tarde a clases pero el sueño que había tenido había sido tan hermoso ,tan feliz que me había olvidado del tiempo real. Esto era malo hace tanto tiempo que no soñaba con ellos especialmente con èl,me dolia demasiado recordarlos ,pero era inevitable no recordar esos momentos o esa maldita carta ,era como si todo hubiera sido ayer.

_El sol iluminaba toda la habitación ,me movi lentamente y toque la cama a mi lado ,pero no había nadie solo un papel,me levante y puse el papel en mis piernas ,me restregué los ojos para leer mejor ,era imposible no reconocer su letra._

_Bella_

_La verdad no se como decirte esto ,es tan difícil y me siento tan cobarde al decírtelo de esta manera y no en persona ,pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. Lo primero es que Te amo mucho y me duele tanto esta situación. Nos vamos ,a Papà le ofrecieron un trabajo en los Angeles que no puede rechazar y tenemos que irnos todos. Mis padres y las chicas querían despedirse de ti ,pero yo creo que es mejor asi. Lo siento tanto tanto. Nunca olvides que Te amo ,ojala algún dia pueda volver y explicarte todo y si no logro volver espero __te ruego que nunca me olvides__ que me olvides ,es lo mejor y sigue con tu vida y ojala conozcas a alguien que te merezca._

_Te amare por siempre, Edward_

Me empezaba a arder todo el cuerpo y el pecho se me apretaba cada vez que recordaba ese día, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cielo es tarde.- la voz de Charlie me saco del sueño ,no podía verme a si de nuevo ,le dolía verme sufrir ,aunque no sabía lo que de verdad había pasado, pero si le contaba me mataría a mi o a él.

-Voy!!!! Estoy casi lista.-escuche su risa, me termine de vestir rápido y baje despacio las escaleras .

-Si claro .- murmuro

-Te puedo escuchar .- se volteo y levanto las manos en signo de rendición,baje y me sente en la mesa para comer algo.

-Lo siento me había distraído pensando.

-En tu cumpleaños?.- murmuro

-Hey no ,por favor no me digas que vas a hacer una fiesta?.- tomo sus cosas rápido y salió hacia el auto.

-Esta preparado todo ya .- lo seguí e igual que un niño se fue corriendo hacia la patrulla .

-¡Charlie!.- le grite estaba de verdad muy enfadada

-Lo siento cielo .- hecho a andar el auto y se fue entre en la casa.

-Perfecto ahora tengo una fiesta mañana.-me mire al espejo antes de irme.-Llevo todo? Cuadernos ,listos ,los libros listos.-me revise y volví a mirarme al espejo.- perfecto ahora estoy hablando sola ,tonta Bella.-otro recuerdo me vino a la mente .

_-Los recuerdos listos,los afiches_

_-Con quien hablas Bella?.-su voz me hizo saltar y me puse roja como un tomate._

_-Estabas hablando sola?.- me voltee y vi que me sonreía_

_-Que vergüenza siempre lo hago cuando estoy sola.- me volvi a voltear para que no me mirara –estoy loca .-coloco sus brazos en mi cintura y me apretó a èl ,yo seguía con las manos sobre mi cara ,me empujo hacia delante .- Tonta Bella ,no estas loca, sacate las manos de la cara .-le obedeci y estábamos enfrente del espejo._

_-Alguien tan hermosa como tu no esta loca._

_-Pero estaba hablando sola .- el rio y me hizo reir a mi._

_-Eres diferente cielo y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti.- beso mi mejilla y me abrazo fuertemente._

El sonido de mi celular me hizo despertar ,Oh Angela

-Si?

-Isabella Marie Swan Donde diablos estas?.- se escucho la risa de Jess al otro lado.

-Lo siento voy saliendo ,es que me quede dormida

-Esta bien,te quiero aqui en 20 minutos como maximo

-Ok angela

-Sabes que no me gusta mandarte ,pero odio que estes sola

-Si se ,tranquila voy enseguida.

El dia paso tranquiloy rapido ,Angela se tranquilizo ,odiaba ponerla nerviosa y sabia que era mi culpa ,por haberla dejado verme ese dia.

-Bella ,es genial ,suspendieron el trabajo de mañana ,no tenemos nada para mañana.- suspire de alivio ,ese maldito trabajo ya no estaba.

-Genial hoy dormire tranquila.- Angela me miro preocupada

-Has tenido pesadillas ultimamente?

-No solo lo digo para descansar.- Angie me abrazo y me susurro al oido.

-Mañana 17 años que emocion.- nos separamos y le hize un puchuro.

-Angie,Bella vamos,Mamá no va a venir a recogerme ,asi que Bella me tienes que ir a dejar.

-Jess,deberias pedirle primero el favor .-Jess rodo los ojos y se puso frente a mi.

-Sr ,Isabella Swan usted me podria escoltar en su auto a casa?.-Angie puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo de nosotras,las dos corrimos y la abrazamos cuando la alcanzamos.

-No te enojes ,a ti tambien te voy a llevar .- las tres nos reimos.

-Bella espera.- me gire para ver que un chico corria hacia nosotras.

-Jess ,Angie ,Bella hola.- dijo Jacob al llegar a nosotras ,las chicas nos miraron y se alejaron.

-Puedo hablar contigo?.- me ofrecio su mano y la tome ,y me deje guiar.

-Te quiero pedir algo.- me puse frente a el y espere que hablara ,estaba dicidiendo si decirlo o no.

-Quiero que me ayudes con un proyecto de Literatura.- solte todo el aire que estaba reteniendo y se me salio una risa de alivio.

-Que te causa gracia?.- crei que se habia enojado pero al ver su sonrisa y su cara de confucion comenze a reir.

-Nada ,es que soy una tonta ,lo siento.- fruncio el ceño y se puso serio otra vez.

-Me puedes ayudar?

-Claro que si Jake.- me sonrio y me abrazo.

-Ya se que pensabas que te iba a pedir eso.- me tense y el lo siento-pero no lo hare hasta que estes lista.- lo bese en la mejilla y lo abraze otra vez.

-Gracias ,me tengo que ir me esperan

-Mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo,gracias otra vez.-me empeze a alejar.-claro que si y de nada.- me despedi con la mano y me voltee

-Te quiero .- le escuche murmurar pero era muy cobarde para voltearme.

.


	2. Nota Autor

No es nuevo capitulo es que bueno no tengo Internet con el problema del terremoto mi País esta teniendo problemas con el Internet ,Solo funcionan los teléfonos en movistar así que espero esta semana se arregle ,un besote y gracias a todos los que leen mis historias y a los que piden por Chile ,les pido recen por mi País si bien lo que necesitan las regiones afectadas es ayuda económica ,también se necesita fuerzas .

Gracias al cielo a mi region, Antofagasta no le afecto el terremoto ,pero como ven la comunicación es algo nacional y todo el País tiene problemas.

Un besote Enorme CuteLitleWich , Joselyn.


End file.
